


Eternity [ficlet]

by chaoskatya (mazani)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fantasy AU, Ficlet, Lesbian AU, Vampire AU, this is literally just a ficlet im finna post it here anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazani/pseuds/chaoskatya
Summary: From my ficlet warmup challenge on tumblr.princess Gigi x vampire Nickyprompts: “We could have a chance.” /  “Do you really want this?”
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Kudos: 26





	Eternity [ficlet]

“So, mon amour, have you made up your mind?” Nicky whispers, tucking a strand of her platinum hair out of her eyes to better look at the girl before her.

Gigi sighs, looking around nervously. The cool of the stone walls against her back prickles at her skin, drawing warmth from where her gown dips off her shoulders. Their end of the corridor they’ve hidden in is dark, only lit by faint candlelight, but the music and the chatter from the ball in the adjacent room travels and echoes to remind them of just the kind of situation they’re in. They’ve snuck away successfully, but they both know it’s only so long before the attendees realize their celebrated birthday girl had gone missing from the crowds.

“Nicky, I... I don’t know,” Gigi starts, quiet and unsure, “I want to be with you, but leaving everything behind?”

“You were the one that brought it up in the first place,” Nicky smiles softly, and steps closer to her, “I would not have breached the topic otherwise. But are you not tired of running around behind everybody’s backs? I know you did not want this life.”

Gigi sighs again, knowing Nicky is right. It was Gigi who insisted they could pull this off when she had found out and Nicky had tried to back off for the other girl’s sake, and it was Gigi who spoke time and time again about how she wanted nothing more than to run away from her duties, to live a life free of the responsibility she was born into. Still, knowing this, she shook her head to herself.

“I know, I know. But it’s different to actually do it,” she bites her lip, looking at the floor, “Yet I know that we do not have much time left.”

“I waited as you asked, mon ange. But it’s our deadline, you’re of royal age. Wait a day longer and the choice is no longer yours, I shall lose you to that prince.” Nicky reminds her, sadly. She steps closer, taking the taller girl’s hands in her own, “But Gigi, ma cherie, we could have a chance. We can live our lives together. No more secrecy, no more hiding. We could run away, far from your kingdom and your responsibilities. Just say the word, and I’m yours.”

Gigi looks down the corridor, down to where the faintest bit of light from the ballroom reaches their hiding spot. She closes her eyes, focusing on the sounds of the people, and asks herself if she really wants this life. A kingdom she didn’t ask for, an arranged marriage with someone she doesn’t care about, or freedom with the love of her life? She takes a deep breath and looks Nicky dead on.

“I want you.”

Nicky beams, which quickly turns into a darker smirk. “Your wish is my command, princess.”

She closes in, crowding her against the wall. She slowly grazes her hand along Gigi’s jaw, grabbing her by the waist and pulls her in for a brief kiss. 

“Do you really want this?” Nicky whispers, pulling back to see her face yet holding her waist firm.

“I do.” Gigi nods, and swallows hard.

Nicky smiles genuinely in response, before lowering her head to the taller girl’s neck. She kisses softly once, then sinks her fangs in.

Gigi whimpers at the contact, then sighs as the feeling overcomes her. She knows she’s made the right decision, and she looks forward to their long, happy eternity.


End file.
